5 Time Jaron Got Himself Hurt (and the one time it wasn't his fault)
by StoneyT456
Summary: King Jaron has a tendency to get himself into situations. Little did Tobias know when he took the job of head physician how true that actually was. (Set after series, talking about the sometimes stupid things that Jaron does and ends up getting hurt, and the one time it actually wasn't his fault.)
1. Horseing Around

_

Tobias was going to go insane. He silently cursed to himself and wondered what he had done so wrong to end up serving Jaron. He would sacrifice his life for Jaron's in a heartbeat, but that didn't mean that Jaron was not a pain in his backside. This particular string of curses was do to the fact that a scared castle messenger had just run into Tobias's room and said that there had been an 'incident regarding the King'. Tobias now was running after him, and wondering what it was that Jaron had done this time. He stopped when he saw Jaron and Mott arguing, Jaron lying on the ground with a hand shading his face while Mott yelled at him. Near him was another servant attempting to keep a horse steady, and Jaron's own horse being held by Mott.

"How can you be so smart yet so dense at the same time?" Mott yelled.

"Remember that this is your king you are talking to." Jaron mumbled.

"Well, I don't understand how you could be so dumb, your Majesty." Mott said correcting himself.

"That's better." Jaron groaned.

Mott was just about to respond when he spotted Tobias. "Please tell Jaron how dumb of an idea this was." Mott asked as Tobias knelt down to Jaron to inspect him.

"I promise I will Mott, but first tell me what seems to be the issue?"

"Well, King Jaron decided it would be a great idea to try and ride one of the test horses, thinking he could handle it like he did so well at Farthenwood. When his royal Majesty was distracted, the horse decided to throw him off and then step on his weak leg."

Tobias cringed. He was used to dealing with complications of Jaron's leg. It was never quite the same, no matter how much time passed or therapy was done.

"It's honestly not that bad." Jaron said.

Mott gently reached a hand out to nudge his leg causing Jaron to betray his stoic behavior and flinched at the touch. "That doesn't seem alright." Mott mumbled. Tobias could see that Mott was worried, but he managed to channel his worry into anger at Jaron's decision.

"Has anyone informed Imogen?" Jaron asked getting Tobias's attention again.

"Do you want us to?" He asked.

"Not now. I already have Mott yelling at me, I don't need to add Imogen to the mix."

"Smart choice." Tobias responded.

"Can you send for Roden?" Jaron asked.

This time Mott was the one who snapped to attention.

"What do you need Roden for?" He asked curiously.

"The reason I got distracted," he said sitting up to face Mott, "is that I saw a hole in the castle wall, probably from natural causes, but it needs to be fixed immediately."

Mott sighed. "Yes your Majesty, I'll send someone for him now."

A little while later, Tobias was able to get Jaron back to his room in the castle. About ten minutes after that, a furious Imogen came into the room.

"Jaron!" She yelled. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't want you to worry." He responded meekly.

Imogen's anger faded almost as soon as it came. She came down to the bed gently and lay down next to him. "Jaron," she began," as my King, it is my duty to care for your well being. But as your wife, it is my duty to worry and to help you when you are hurt. I need you to trust me."

Jaron smiled as he looked at her. " I do trust you, with all my heart and soul. Nothing will ever change that."

"That's good to hear. From now on, I want to know whenever something happens, at the instant it happens. Understand?"

"Yes, my love. Of course."

Jaron's leg was back to normal-or what was to be considered normal- in a couple of days. He was out riding on his horse in a week. Roden joined him as he trotted along the castle walls.

"Your highness." He said with a bow to his head making Jaron scoff.

"Roden stop with the formalities. Is the wall fixed?" He asked.

"Yes. The builders finished it a day ago." Roden replied.

"That's good news." Jaron looked at Roden for a while as he just sat there. "Well..." Jaron said.

"What?" Roden asked looking at him.

"What is on your mind?"

Roden looked as if he wasn't going to say anything. He looked down as he asked Jaron, "are you still angry at me?"

Jaron was legitimately confused. "Angry for what exactly?" he asked.

Roden gestured to Jaron's leg.

"Oh." Jaron said suddenly understanding. "Well, to answer your question, no. I'm not."

"Why?" Roden was getting animated, moving his arms while he talked. "Your leg will never be the same, it will never be 100%. Simple things cause you pain. How are you not mad?"

"Because," Jaron said, "you have fully repaid it with your loyalty to me and this kingdom. The responsibility you hold is not an easy one, and you repay your mistake every day by holding it with a fierce loyalty."

The two looked at one another then continued to ride.

"Jaron?" Roden asked. "Thank you."

Jaron just looked at him, smiled, and kicked his horse causing it to run at full speed.

Roden quick got over his shock when he heard Tobias yell from the window near them. "Not to fast Jaron! Roden, go get him!"

"I'm on it!"


	2. Swordplay

Tobias knew it was a bad idea. As soon as Jaron told him that he was going to be teaching Fink some sword lessons, he knew that he would regret it. Jaron and Fink told him not to worry, that everything would be fine, but Tobias, Roden, Mott, Amarinda, and even Imogen told him that it was a bad idea. That he shouldn't be the one to train him, instead let a professional do it. Jaron argued back in his stubborn way that he was a professional and knew exactly what he was doing. Tobias insisted he be present during these practices, and when Jaron refused, he got Amarinda and Imogen to team up against him. He finally agreed and it was on a breezy afternoon that he found himself sitting on the ground reading while Jaron and Fink practiced.

"Fink, are you going to hold back against the enemy?" Jaron asked while blocking another one of Fink's blows.

"No." Fink responded out of breath.

"Then why are you holding back here?"

"Because, Jaron I don't want to hurt you. " Fink responded bluntly.

Jaron raised an eye brow. "Are you saying that your king is not strong enough to fight against you?" he asked. "Pretend you are fighting against the enemy, Fink. I want you to put full effort behind your attacks. Ready go!"

Jaron yelling the last work made Tobias's head snap up. He looked on while he saw Fink full out attacking Jaron, and Jaron just blocking his strikes. He knew from experience that if Jaron wanted to, he could just as well end this fight with a single blow, but he was exercising restraint to give Fink better practice.

"Faster Fink faster!" He yelled making Fink come at him with a yell.

Tobias stood up now, waiting for the inevitable. Surely enough, Fink went at Jaron again, but instead of Jaron blocking, he missed, and found Fink's blade in his shoulder. He let out a cry and dropped his sword, causing Fink to let out his own cry of surprise and drop his sword on the ground. Tobias was there to catch Jaron before he fell.

"Jaron!" He yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Good thing the girls made me bring you out here huh?" Jaron said while attempting a smile. "Where's Fink?" he asked looking up.

"Right here, Jaron." Fink said coming up to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Be quiet." Jaron said. "You were doing exactly what I told you. Good form. I'm proud of you." Jaron put his hand on Fink's shoulder then looked at Tobias. "I suppose I should let you look at this?" he asked gesturing to his stomach. Tobias was already talking off Jaron's shirt to inspect the wound.

"Hang on there Tobias, we are both married men." Jaron joked.

"Your highness," he Tobias said, "shut up."

Jaron mumbled something along the lines of 'shouldn't be talking to your king that way'.

Tobais looked at Fink and realized that they would need help to bring Jaron back the castle walls. The wound itself wasn't bad, however Jaron was loosing too much blood for Tobias's comfort.

"Go get Mott and Roden." Tobias said to Fink who quickly ran away. Tobias tried his best to stop the bleeding with what little tools he had.

"Hang on Jaron." He muttered. He heard Jaron say something back, buy he couldn't quite make it out. "What?" Tobias asked. Jaron took a deep breath and spoke again.

"You really think I'm going to let Fink be the one to kill me. After all I've been through? You have less brains then I thought."

"Good to see you haven't lost your charm." Tobais said.

"Please. I've always been a charmer." Jaron said. Tobias could see Mott and Roden running up to them with Fink following closely behind them.

"Is he okay?" Mott asked.

"Just loosing blood." Tobias said, "I need to get him back to the castle and get stitches on this." He said making Jaron grimace.

"It's not that bad." Jaron said with a huff as Roden and Mott helped him to his feet and led him back the castle. They managed to get him to Tobias's room while they stiched up his wound. "Imogen?" he asked.

"Furious." Mott replied. "She said that she wanted you against this and the fact that you're not dead is a miracle. She said that if she had any sense at all she would lock you in a room with no windows for your protection."

"Well, she is a smart one." Jaron said gingerly sitting up and touching his stitches. "Tell her I'll be up in a minute." He said grabbing his torn shirt.

"Don't you need rest?" Mott asked.

"I can't think of any rest better than with my wife." Jaron said innocently.

Mott just stared at him. "You are very frustrating."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Mott just continued to stare at him. "How is Fink doing?"

"He's fine. I explained to him that it was all okay and that I was proud he actually was becoming good. Now he's no doubt going around and bragging about it."

"And you?"

"I'm fine. My pride hurts a little but..." Jaron made a 'whatever' motion with his arm.

"You're a good person, Jaron. But please, no more teaching irresponsible youths sword skills to make them feel better about themselves.Okay?"

"I don't think I could survive any more lessons." Jaron responded with a smile


	3. The (not so) Relaxing Trip

**Oh wow how long has it been since I updated? Hehe oops. I promise I'll be better at this, anyway, this is one involving the ladies so you know it'll be good. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

Jaron was beyond stressed. Everyone around hin could see it, and it made then all walk on egg shells around him. Tobias would not pin it down to one singlular event, but instead a build up of smaller ones.

First there was the never ending issues of the people. Tobias loved the people of his kidgdom just as much as Jaron, but somethimes they needed to solve their own issues. Countless times they go to Jaron in hopes that he can solve their problems, not taking into account how busy their king is. It is almost always someging petty, a neighbor's plant leaf is crossing the property line, a dog at someones crop and they want the owner to pay but he won't, things like that.

Not only was that going on, but there were tempers flaring among the kidngdoms agaon. Jaron told them not to worry, there was absolutley no way a war was going to break about, he was sure of that, but there was mass bickering between them and Jaron was staying out of it, until they dragged him right in the middle.

Add that to his normal duties, as well as issues with the pirates, and Jaron's stress level and health was taking a turn for the worst. Imogen had already come to Tobias saying that she was concerned, he was not eating, not sleeping. Amarinda had made a comment to him as well.

That was why when he walked in on Jaron sleeping on a pile of documents he was supposed to be working on, he decided enough was enough. Tobias then decided that he would plan a peaceful outing for him, Jaron, Imogen and Amarinda. The girls agreed to this and thought it sounded fun, and after some persuasion, Jaron also agreed.

Now the four of them are spread out on a checkered blanket in the grass by a stream, eating the remnants of their lunch. Tobias and Amarinda lying next to each other hands intertwined, and Jaron lying asleep in Inogen's lap while she plays with his hair.

"Mmm. " Jaron mumbled as he woke up.

"Your hair is getting long, love." Imogen smiled.

"I know. I am working on getting it cut."

"Don't." Imogen responded. "I like it long."

"Is that so?" Jaron asked sitting up and looking at her.

"I think it makes you look like a girl." Tobias said from across the blanket.

Imogen smirked and Jaron just looked at him. "Well you look like a girl with or without long hair. You have... feminine features." Jaron countered.

Tobias feigned hurt, and looked at the now sitting up Amarinda. " A very handsome girl." She said grinning. Jaron, Imogen and Amarinda laughed while Tobias frowned. All of a sudden, the four of them heard a splash and looked over at the creek.

Jaron and Tobias both stood up and put there arms behind them to protect the girls.

"Our heros." Amarinda said sarcastically also stadning up.

Imogen walked up and pushed past Jaron to go investigate. "It is nothing more than a toad." she said. She leaned over the creek to get a look at it when she accidently got her hand caught in the strand of her long necklace. The necklace snapped and fell in the water causing Imogen to cry out.

Within a second the other three were next to her, staring at the necklace that was now in the middle of the creek caught on a rock. The river was far to wide for them to reach it, and the water was freezing cold covered with rocks at the bottom. The four stared at it, while Tobias broke the silence.

"Was it valuable?" He asked looking at her.

"It was a birthday present from Nila." She said sadly eyeing the necklace. The tbree of them were so destracted watching it, that they did not notice the disspearance of a certain king. Tobias sees him before the others, climing a tree with a high branch that goes above the rock where the necklace it caught.

"Jaron what are you doing?" He yelled exasperatedly.

"I will not let this day be ruined by my wife loosing her jewlrey from a a dear friend." He said. as he continued to climb.

Imogen called out to him, " Jaron, it is all well, I'm sure she will understand."

Amarinda spoke up, "Jaron if you fall in you'll freeze."

Jaron took a pause from climbing and looked at her. "I will not fall in." He said with a smile and wink. "When have I ever fallen?"

Tobias rolled his eyes so dramatically that Amarinda thought they might fall out of husband's head. "I'll start the fire to warm him up." He said.

Jaron heard this and called out to him. "Yee of little faith!" He said. By this point Jaron was half way over the water on the branch. He reached down to grab the necklace, his long fingers barley reaching the surface of the water.

"Be careful!" Imogen shouted nervously from the side, watching her husband as he dangled over the water. When she shouted Jaron looked up at her quickly and he found his balance slip. His hand hokding on to the branch was released and he fell into the cold water below him.

"Great." Tobias said running up to the edge. He was waiting for Jaron to come up, sputtering watter and saying something

ridiculous, however he did not come up. Imogen and Amarinda came up next to him and he could practically feel the worry coming off of his queen. "Tobais he's not coming up." She said in an urgent voice. "Something is wrong."

Imogen was hardly ever scared, so when she used this tone Tobias knew that he had to act. "Dammit Jaron." he muttered as he kicked off his shoes and dived into the water. He swam out to the place where Jaron had fallen near the rock with the necklace and stopped. He let out a curse as he saw crimson blood staining the part if the large rock that was not covered by water, and he knew that somehow Jaron had hurt himself on the fall in. He dived under the water and saw Jaron liflessly at the bottom of the creek. His eyes widened as he swam down and grabbed him by the arm pits, hauling him to the shore line. He managed to pull him to the edge where the girls were anxiously waiting.

"Oh no." Amarinda said as she watched her husband carrying Jaron from the botton. She looked over to a pail and worried yet furous Imogen who ran to the edge to meet them. Amarinda did the same and together they hauled Jaron's unmoving body out of the water.

" Lay him down there." Tobiad demanded pointing to a clearning by the blanket as he pulled himself out of the water. He got out and ran to Jaron and the girls, Amarinda holding his hand and Imogen his head as she whispers calmly to him as a tear streams down her face.

Tobias leans his head down on Jaron's chest and listens for his breathing. None. In one terrifying moment he scrambles to find a pulse and finds one. It is far too slow, and Tobias begins doing CPR the besg he knows how to. He presses on Jarons chest and puts his mouth to his, trying to get oxygen to his deprived lungs. After what feels like hours but is only minutes, Jaron's eyes fling open and he coughs the water out of his system.. Obias sits back and sighs, putting his hands through his wet hair as Amarinda sighs and Imogen comforts Jaron. Jaron finally stops coughing and groans, putting his hand to his head and closing his eyes. It is now Tobias realises the red lump and crimson that stains the upper left corner of Jaron's forehead.

 _That explains it._ _He hit his head on the way down, knocked hinself out. Only Jaron._ He thinks.

He crawls back over to his king and lightly shakes his shoulder. "Jaron, I need you to keep your eyes open."

Jaron opens his eyed a little and glares at Tobias. He sighs and then allows Tobias to help him get the horses so they can go back to the castle.

Imogen propled Jaron up against her on one horse while Tobias led it walking beside it and Amarinda went forth to get the castle ready for Jaron's appearance. sat on the other. They had long since forgotten to pack up their materials, figuring they would send soneone else to do it when Jaron was better. They arrived at the castle and were met by a worried looking Mott and Roden. Mott helped Jaron get off the horse and put him over his shoulder.

"I don't need you to carry me." He stated angrily.

"Jaron, be quiet." Mott snapped out of worry. This was supposrd to he a relaxing day foe the overly stressed out king, not another chance to injure himself.

Roden stuck out his hand to Imogen to help her get down and when she did she came up behind Jaron.

"Wait!" He yelled to Mott. "Put me down for a second. " Mott tensed but then complied after a nodd from Tobias. Mott put Jaron down and he grimaced as his feet touched the ground. Roden and Mott shot worried looks to Tobias, and Tobias figured he must have bruised a rib doing the compressions ealier.

Jaron stood in front of Imogen and touched her face with one hand. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I would be a lot better if you didn't keep constantly getting hurt." She said angrily.

"Ah. But then how would I have gotten this?" He asked as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the necklace. Imogen gasped and just looked at him as he smiled at her. He turned back to Mott and raised his arms in a child like manner, indicating to pick up. Mott shook his head in disbelief and sighed hoisting him over his shoulder.

"And Tobias!" He said. "Thank you..." he paused and put on a big grin. "You're a great kisser. I can see why Amarinda picked you. " Jaron gave him a wink and Tobias just glared at him.

Tobias began walking after them followed by Imogen, Roden, and Amarinda as he listened to Jaron tauting Mott. Listening to his king, he knew that this was only a small incident to add to Jaron's never ending list of injuries and accidents. He knew that Jaron would be okay, but he was still rather shooken up about everything. Amarinda took him out of his thoughts when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong, love?" she asked.

Tobias let out a frustrated sigh, "he was supposed to be relaxing this time 'Inda." he said.

She just simply smiled at him. "Look at him." Tobias did and saw him smiling and bothering Mott as he lay across his back still.

"He's having more fun than he's had in weeks."

Tobais smiled becsuse he knew she was right. Even if it wasn't the peacdful evening he had planned, as long as Jaron was smiling he was happy. Not that he would ever tell him that of course.

 **Gee that was long. Anyway, I will try to update this story every Saturday, so stay posted for next week's! Let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments.** **(Sorry if I got any medical stuff wrong. Not a doctor or anything near to it.)** **Disclaimer: These beautiful human beings do not belong to me. I simply get to have some fun with them.**


	4. Climbing Competition

**Sorry for the long wait! This chap. is a bit shorter, but hopefully I will start updating more frequently. Please remember to keep reviewing, as it really helps motivate people (me) to write more. Once again, I do not own these characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Tobias had to admit that when he, Fink, Roden, and Jaron got together, he most often had a great time. The bonding between the four men had only grown over time, tested again and again, but never failing. Each one of them had proven their loyalty to one another in their own unique way, and all of them had a deep love for their king. Their love was not only born out of respect for their kingdom, but respect for Jaron himself. For as many times as they have proven loyal, Jaron finds a way to, unknowingly of course, put them back in his debt by saving them somehow. It was just the way Jaron worked, he put his friend's and family's needs above his own- which made being his primary doctor more of a challenge than normal.

"I'm just saying Jaron, I've only seen you climb a couple of times and one of them I remember you fell so..." Fink began.

Tobias sighed, knowing that somehow this statement would start trouble.

"I would not doubt Jaron's abilities, Fink. He climbed the side of a cliff with a broken leg." Roden countered. At first he was not able to talk of that time without feeling extreme guilt, but over the years he realized that Jaron had long forgiven him.

"I can defend myself well enough, Roden but thank you. As to your accusation Fink, I am excelent at climbing."

"When was the last time you climbed?" Fink asked in a challenging tone.

Jaron shifted back in his chair, now playing defense. "It has been a while..."

"Perhaps Jaron was busy being your king." Tobias interjected, still not pleased with Fink egging Jaron on like this. He knew that Fink did not mean to do it, or even realize he was doing it.

Fink let out a laugh. "All I am saying is that you three are aging and might not be the skilled performers you once were."

At this, Roden and Jaron scoffed and Tobias just rolled his eyes at them.

"We are every bit as fit as we were in our youths. Just because you don't see us active does not mean we have fallen out of shape. Right Jaron?"

Jaron nodded. "Exactly, besides, I could easily beat both of you in a climb."

"No." Tobias said suddenly. It seemed that Fink, Roden, and Jaron did not hear his exclamation as Fink and Roden were looking at Jaron in disbelief.

"No offence Jaron, but you have not had much time to keep yourself active recently." He said diplomatically. "Besides," he added," I'm sure I would win."

At this Tobias just sighed and placed his head on the table. "You moron." He muttered, again ignored by his friends.

Jaron jumped out of his chair. "Then we shall have a challenge, first one to the top of the tower wins. Loser cleans the stables for a week."

"But Jaron you're the king. You cannot clean stables." Fink said.

Jaron put his hands up in surrender. "A deal is a deal my friend. Besides, I won't have to worry about that when I beat you both."

The three of them left and walked out of the castle with an annoyed Tobias behind them. When they reached the outside, Tobias caught up with Jaron and talked with him as they walked.

"My king," he started.

"Jaron." Jaron corrected.

"Jaron, don't you think this is a dumb idea? What would Imogen say?"

"Imogen is out of town visiting her family. Therefore I do not have to find out what she would say. Besides, she will be proud when I win."

Tobias sighed again, knowing that it was unlikely to change Jaron's mind.

"It was not that long ago that you hurt your leg again. Please reconsider."

"And let Roden and Fink win? I don't give up that easily."

Jaron and the others stopped as they got to the part of the castle wall that they were going to climb. Tobias was somewhat relieved, the height only looked to be four stories. Considering the castle went much, much higher, he was greatful.

"Simple rules gentlemen," Jaron said addresing Fink and Roden. "First to reach top wins."

"You sure about this, Jaron?" Roden asked as he, Fink, and Jaron lined up along the wall.

"Now you say something, Roden?" Tobias asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now let's go! On three. One... Two... Three!"

The three of them began to climb, Jaron and Roden next to one another with Fink on the other side of Roden. Tobias watched below as they continued upwards. He did have to say he was impressed by Jaron's abilities, he was beating Roden and catching up quickly to Fink. As they continued to climb, Jaron continued quickening his pace, soon he was at the top before either Roden or Fink.

"Whats the matter, boys? Stop to catch your breath?" He yelled as he reached the top. He smiled as he realized he was triumphant. Fink followed behind him, with Roden in the rear. The three rested at the top for a moment while looking down at Tobias.

"He does not look happy." Jaron stated.

"How?" Fink asked dumb founded staring at Jaron.

"How what?"

"How did you beat me? I'm younger, more athletic..."

"Show some respect, Fink." Jaron said smiling. "I am still your king."

Roden smiled. "You love playing that king card don't you?"

Jaron smiled back. "That I do. What say you boys that we head back down before Tobias sends someone up to get us. Or worse, tries to get us himself."

The other two laughed as they began to climb down. Although it was work, Jaron had to admit, the night air was refreshing and the sky was full of stars. He was looking at them in fact, when he heard Roden call out to him.

"Jaron!" He yelled.

Jaron looked, Roden was a few feet away from him and he did not look like he was okay. Jaron instantly saw what happened, his footing broke, and now he had no place to go. Fink was already too far to help, so Jaron slid over as close as he could.

Jaron looked down and saw that at this point he was about two stories up. He looked at Roden and realized there was no other place for him to put his foot. Jaron pondered for a moment before he had an idea. Granted, not a good idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Okay Roden. I'm gonna come close to you, and then I'm going to reach out my hand. Grab hold, and then I will drag you to the step a little below us."

Jaron was talking about the little ledge that was below him. Roden looked back at him, "Do you have the strength to do this Jaron?"

By this point, Fink had reached the bottom and he and Tobias were watching them with worried expressions.

Jaron simply responded with two words. Two words that convinced Roden he could do it.

"Trust me."

~~~~

All in all, Tobias could not say he was surpised by the way things turned out. He watched in one third horror, one third shock, and another third amazment as Jaron swinged Roden, a fully grown man, onto the ledge below him. Although he was successful in this part, what he did not account for was the fact that swinging a fully grown man has the full potential of causing someone to dislocate a shoulder - which is exacly what he did. The pain from that mixed with what Tobias could guess soreness from his leg, Jaron fell off the castle wall.

Fink ran inside and got Mott, and with hia help they were able to carry him to his bed. Besides the dislocated shoulder, Jaron suffered a mild concussion from the fall, and overall soreness. Tobais treated him and made sure that everything was okay, and then berated him for being stupid. He was a king for goodness sake, it was high time he acted like one.

And of course after his rant, Jaron had looked at him with his big puppy dog eyes and promised not to do anything as stupid as that again as long as he lived. This promptly made Tobias scoff and then let go of all his anger and he looked at the sad face of his king.

Imogen would deal with him, he decided, after all, she was the only person in the entire kingdom who was immune to Jaron's puppy dog eyes.


	5. A Walk in the Woods

**Hey guys! This one is a little bit longer, and took a waaay different direction than I thought it would. Still, there is a lot of good Jaron and Imogen in here for those that want it.** **Thanks for your patience!**

"This is a stupid idea." Tobias muttered as he and Jaron continued to sneak through the jungle. "This is so, very, incredibly dense of you, Jaron."

"Shhh!" Jaron whispered raising a finger to his mouth. "They'll hear you!"

Tobias tried his best not to roll his eyes. "They would not hear us if we ventured away from the threat, and not towards them with no one to back us up. Jaron, we don't even know who they are."

Jaron frowned at him. "First of all, are you not my backup Tobias? Second of all, there should be no one in these woods, and I am just making sure that whoever they are are not up to anything nefarious."

"Jaron it is not your responsibility to investigate every strange sound that you hear in the woods behind the castle."

"I don't investigate every strange sound. Besides, it was your idea to come out here in the first place."

Tobias let out a groan as Jaron advanced on the strangers. He had to admit, part of the blame was on him, only because he suggested that Jaron take a break from the castle and take a walk.

Every few years or so, the kings and other rulers of the neighboring kingdoms met together to discuss any gripes with alliances or with the people, and it just so happened that this years was to be hosted at Jaron's castle while he was still trying to solve the issue with the pirates. To add to that frustration, Imogen was very pregnant, and very, very cranky.

Tobias had been concerned since everyone had arrived, not necessarily for Jaron, but for what Jaron would do to them if he got too annoyed. Jaron was not the best with... people. He had been on his whits end for the past three days since their company arrived, but the final straw was when Roden came bursting into Tobias' room saying that Jaron had just threatened a neighboring (and very obnoxious Tobias would add) young prince to a duel and they were currently fighting in the courtyard.

Tobias had no doubt that Jaron could win, but he did have doubt that Jaron would be able to withhold himself from taking his frustration out on the young prince. He abruptly stopped the fighting and suggested he and Jaron take a walk to come down the King's growing nerves.

The walk started out as a great idea, allowing Jaron a chance to vent some of his frustrations to Tobias as well as exercise it out. But that all stopped when Jaron heard strangers in the castle woods, and now insisted that he and Tobias investigate.

There was something however, that seemed familiar about the voices, although Tobias was not able to recognize it.

"Jaron I really think that we should let it be. Maybe go get Mott or someone else to-"

And then Tobias recognized the voice. Unfortunately for him, Jaron had already sprung out at the 'stranger'.

"Stop!" Jaron yelled jumping out at the intruder, only to be met with a punch to the face.

Tobias groaned once more as he approached the scene, and tried his best not to laugh. There on the ground was Jaron, holding his very bleeding nose. Above him was a very confused looking Mott, Imogen, and Amarinda.

Imogen was currently kneeling, as much as she could kneel with how big her stomach was at this point, Amarinda was standing with her hands covering her mouth in shock, and Mott was just in shock.

"You punched me!" Jaron yelled holding his still bleeding nose.

"I thought you were an intruder!" Mott shouted back.

Jaron attempted to sit up. "I thought the same!"

"Well you should not better than to jump and surprise me!" Mott said. "I am protecting precious cargo."

"I appreciate that Mott," Tobias said stepping in, "but did you not rush just a little to punch Jaron in the face."

"Admit it, you did it on purpose." Jaron scolded standing up with Imogen's help.

"Wait a second." Amarinda said pointing at Jaron and Tobias. "Are you telling me that you two heard a suspicious sound in the forest and instead of getting help or contacting a guard, decided to jump out and shout 'stop'?"

"Well," Tobias said lifting his hands, "in my defense, I told Jaron it was a stupid idea."

"Yeah, it was." Imogen said, suddenly pushing Jaron back down to the ground.

"Hey!" He shouted, hands going back to his nose.

Tobias, Mott, and Amarinda awkwardly stood back to give Jaron and Imogen some room.

"Jaron I am pregnant!" She shouted.

"Yes, I have noticed."

Imogen glared at him "which means," she continued, "That you are going to have someone to hold yourself accountable to."

"Imogen I have an entire kingdom that holds me accountable."

"And look how you treat yourself!" She practically screamed. "That stupid move you just pulled could have gotten you killed had it not been Mott. You are constantly taking stupid risks, endangering yourself when there is no need for you to do so. I know that you do not value your life as much as I do but-"

At this point Jaron stood up to face her. "I do value my life. If I were to die then the kingdom would suffer. Do you not think that I don't live with that responsibility every day."

"It is not the kingdom that you should care about Jaron! When you die, the kingdom gets another king, but I lose the one person that means the most to me. If you die, then I have but no purpose anymore."

Jaron looked at the ground. "Don't say that." He muttered.

She raised his chin up to meet her eyes. "It is true. Remember when I was captured and you came to rescue me?" She asked.

"How could I ever forget?"

"When you thought I was dead, you gave up Jaron. Don't try to say otherwise, you completely gave up. Do you not think that if you were to die, I would do the same?"

Jaron tried to look away again, but Imogen held his head in her hands. "I'm afraid that it is not just each other that we have to worry about. When this child, our child is born, we cannot leave it an orphan. We cannot abandon them. Do you understand me, Jaron. We do not get to leave this child. Especially you."

"I understand." Jaron said, looking into Imogen's eyes.

The two leaned forward for a kiss, but that was broken suddenly when Jaron pulled back. "Son of a --" he shouted, surprising not only Imogen, but also Amarinda, Mott, and Tobias who had been watching the sweet encounter from the back.

"Mott!" Jaron continued, "I think you broke my nose!"

Amarinda and Imogen gave little laughs while Tobias sighed and Mott looked everywhere but at Jaron.

Tobias walked over to the wound to inspect it, hissing as he did so. "I'm going to have to set it. Not going to lie, this will hurt."

Jaron pointed at Mott. "One day, I will get you back for this."

Mott now laughed. "Oh I count on it."

"By the way," Jaron asked. "What were you three doing out here?"

Amarinda smiled, "Imogen thought it would be nice to pick some flowers for you after how stressed you'd been. Like the smart queen she is, she decided it would be wise to bring a guard, so she invited Mott."

Now Jaron smiled, "So really it was Imogen's fault I got punched."

Imogen placed her hand on Tobias's shoulder. "Tobias, please reset my husband's nose. I cannot wait to break it again." And with that she flung her hair over her shoulder and stomped off.

Jaron looked between Mott, Tobias, and Amarinda. "Any chance I could get a protective detail from my wife?" He joked.

Mott shook his head. "Not even I am willing to go up against that girl Jaron. And you have a fifty percent chance of adding another girl to that family."

Jaron's eyes went wide. "You have got to be kiddin-"

The rest of Jaron's sentence was cut off by his scream as Tobias reset his nose. Tobias would later deny it, but the other three with him swore that they saw an inkling of a smile on the doctor's face as he did it.

 **There it is! Should be only one or two more chapters till this story is complete, but I love this book series so much I will probably do another fic in the future.** **Please reveiw, follow, fave, and do whatever to show your support!!**


	6. The Long Journey Part One

**So funny story. I sat down with the third book (to fact check myself) to write the last chapter of this fic but then I realized "oh... I've written SEVEN pages and I'm only in the middle of what I planned. (Normally each chapter is three to four pages.) What I ended up with is something that I have always wanted to try to write, but never did, and then I relaized, "oh shoot I just did". So because of this there will probably be like two or three more chapters (that will be up soon since I'm still writing).**

 **I love all of your reviews and even though the fandom is small, I love it so much and plan on doing more because I love all of these characters so much. Thank you for the support, be on the lookout for more, and please review to let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Okay, even I have to admit, this does not look good." Fink said from his spot beside Tobias as the two leaned up against the carriage from their spot on the ground.

"Yes, I realize that, but you do not necessarily have to say that out loud." Tobias snipped back causing Fink to shrink back against the carriage.

Tobias sighed and wished that he could rub his hand against his chin, a habit he had picked up when he had been nervous or stressed out. And in this moment, he was both of those things and more. He would have done it, had his hands not been tied behind his back like Fink's were next to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Tobias said.

Fink looked at him. "I am too. But we'll be okay." He said.

Tobias frowned. "It is not us I am worried about."

Fink looked down at his feet outstretched in front of him. "Yeah I know."

Tobias and Fink settled into a silence which allowed Tobias to think over the events that led him to this spot. As much as he tried, he actually could not blame Jaron for this. This was actually all his own fault, as much as he hated to admit it.

There had been a group of individuals still loyal to the ex-king Vargan of Avenia, even though he was in Tobias's humble opinion, less of a man then a cockroach was. Either way, this group of people had stayed on Avenia's side, and although annoying to them, would not harm their own country. Recently, they had decided to venture to Carthya, attacking Pyrth and neighboring land.

Before Jaron could even respond to the attacks, King Kippenger had sent message to Jaron that they should meet to discuss the threat of the group of rebels and how to deal with them. Jaron thought it odd, but after being persuaded by his council, Roden, and even Tobias to go hear the king out Jaron had decided to go.

He had decided to take Tobias with him as his head physician, Roden as his head of guard and security, Fink as a young trainee, and Mott simply because he insisted on coming. Imogen, being very very pregnant, was left behind in the care of the castle with Amarinda and the rest of the castle employees.

It was supposed to be a peaceful ride, but Jaron had been anxious the entire time. Tobias remembers how Jaron's good leg would not stop bouncing up and down the entire trip.

Tobias put his hand on it, looking at his friend. "Please calm down, Jaron. Everything will be fine."

"You don't think it suspicious that Kippenger's letter arrived minutes after we heard of the attack?"

Roden shrugged from where he was seated, his eyes closed. "Maybe the attack on Carthya reached his ears before ours."

Jaron dismissed him with the wave of his hand. "The distance from Pyrth to Drylliad is closer than that of Pyrth to Sparling."

Now it was Mott who interjected. "Kippenger is our ally. There is no reason for him to willingly send us into a trap."

Jaron looked at the faces around him. "If my friends do not see anything wrong with this then I guess I do not either. Just let it be known, I do not like this."

"Noted." Fink said.

The group of them rode in silence for about five more seconds before the carriage came to a stop. Jaron looked around at them before tilting his head. "See. Never doubt me again." He whispered as Mott and Roden took out their swords. In the cramped space, Fink, Tobias, and Jaron backed up against the wall. Fink tried to take his dagger out but Jaron took it from his hand.

"You with a dagger is more risk than anyone out there." He hissed putting the dagger into his boot. Fink frowned, but Jaron's glance at him made him put on a straight face.

"What do you want us to do?" Roden asked Jaron.

Jaron sighed, first looking at Tobias and Roden. "I want you two to stay hidden in here. Tobias is no good in a fight and Fink is too young. The rest of us will go out and see what the issue is."

"Well certainly you're not going out there." Tobias said in his harsh 'I'm-your-doctor voice '.

"Of course I am." Jaron said in his equally harsh 'Yeah-well-I'm-your-king voice'.

"Jaron think logically-" Mott tried.

"I am." Jaron said as he quietly went out the side of the carriage opposite to where they heard the noise.

Mott sighed and went to go follow Jaron, taking a moment to look back at Tobias and Fink. "Stay here." He said. After a quick nod from Roden, Tobias and Fink were left alone in the carriage. Tobias looked around and hid the two of them with the extra blankets they had packed and quickly whispered to Finch to get underneath of them.

After they were both covered as much as they could be, the two of them remained silent, both out fear they would be heard, and worry for their friends.

The silence remained until a rush of light came in and the blanket was ripped from over them. Looking up, Tobias saw a large man with a long black beard standing over him. "Look what we have here boys!" He shouted, his voice rough like gravel.

Tobias tried to refuse as more hands grabbed him and Fink out of the carriage, but he soon found that they were outnumbered. The men shoved Fink and Tobias to the ground after they bound them in ropes, not even giving them a chance to speak.

"Okay, even I have to admit, this does not look good." Fink said from his spot beside Tobias as the two leaned up against the carriage from their spot on the ground.

"Yes, I realize that, but you do not necessarily have to say that out loud." Tobias snipped back causing Fink to shrink back against the carriage.

Tobias sighed and wished that he could rub his hand against his chin, a habit he had picked up when he had been nervous or stressed out. And in this moment, he was both of those things and more. He would have done it, had his hands not been tied behind his back like Fink's were next to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Tobias said.

Fink looked at him. "I am too. But we'll be okay." He said.

Tobias frowned. "It is not us I am worried about."

Fink looked down at his feet outstretched in front of him. "Yeah I know."

The man who had spoken first now stood above them, pacing menacingly. "Who are you two supposed to be? Certainly you are not the King."

Tobias looked at Fink and shook his head.

The man did not like the silent treatment so he came face to face with Tobias. He was so close that Tobias could make out what he last had to eat based on his breath... which was not very pleasant.

"I said, boy," he sneered,"who are you?"

Tobias gulped. "My name is Tobias and this is my associate Finch. We are merchants travelling to Avenia to visit friends." He lied.

The man smiled before kicking Tobias in the ride. He double over and fell into Fink who shouted, "Hey! Leave him alone!" before the man came close to him now.

"You want me to leave him alone?" He asked gesturing to Tobias who was trying to sit back up but failing to do so. "Then I suggest you tell me what I want to know. I know that this is the King's carriage and I know that you two are apart of his court. So tell me, where is your king?"

Fink's face was defiant as he answered, "We'd never give up our king. We are not a bunch of hooligans like you and your friends." He spat.

The man smiled again, and Fink prepared himself to be kicked like Tobias, but instead the man spoke. "We are loyal to our king, the true king of Avenia, King Vargan. The King that yours unjustly murdered."

Tobias chucked and the man glared at him. He had finally managed into a seated position, holding his side as he did so. "Unjustly? Your king was about to murder Jaron and one of his best friends. He refused peace and attacked our borders without cause. He cost the lives of thousands of our people and yours because of his selfish and arrogant ways." By now the man and the others were all glaring at Tobias, hate in their eyes. Despite this, he continued. "Besides, it was not our king who killed Vargan, it was your real King Kippenger. If you are mad at anyone be mad at him."

"Kippenger is a coward just like Jaron. He would not have acted had it not been for your king's manipulative ways." The man said.

Tobias was no longer scared, instead he was peeved at the man's arrogance. "Kippenger was wise enough to realize that Vargan was going to run the country into the ground and he stopped him before he could cause more bloodshed. I know that Jaron wanted to spare your king, he had no control over the actions of any other person."

"You speak highly of your king. But where is he? Did he run like the coward he truly is, leave you to die with your friend here?"

Tobias smirked. "Clearly you do not know the king of Carthya. He would never abandon us. Even if he did, I would willingly give my life if it meant the safety of his." Tobias finished feeling Fink nodding beside him.

"What a nice offer. One that I might take you up on." The man gestured to two of his men and they both yanked Tobias and Fink to their feet. When they resisted, the men would shove them harder, but the two of them instantly stilled when the men brought swords next to their throats.

The man smiled and shouted in the direction of the woods beside them. "King Jaron! I imagine you are within listening distance. I am going to offer you a choice. If you do not show yourself and whoever else may be with you, I will kill both of your friends. Starting with the young one." He said patting Fink's cheek causing the him to jerk away.

"Such spirit! What a shame if he were to die at such an age. So much wasted potential."

Tobias knew that he would have to act quick. "Jaron, no! Don't-" but whatever he was about to say was cut short when the man violently slapped him across the face. His first thought was worry about the knife to his throat, but it was moved a millimeter farther away so he did not get cut. His face stung with the strike, and his eye started to water. Tobias started to panic, but it was not the slap that cause him to, it was the voice he heard immediately after.

"Enough!" A voice shouted from the woods on the other side of where the man was shouting. He turned around, surprise on his face.

"Jaron, I presume." He said clasping his hands together.

"That is King Jaron to you." He said, still hiding in the foliage.

"Well, Jaron," The man said enunciating his name, "I suggest you come out here in the next three seconds or I kill your men. One...two..."

The man did not continue counting when he saw Jaron defiantly walk out of the woods, hands up in surrender. "Alright!" He shouted. "I'm here now let them go."

"Come closer." The man said.

As soon as Jaron did three men approached him. Two of the men took his arms and tied them roughly behind his back as the other pushed him to his knees. Not one time did Jaron lose eye contact with the main man, something that Tobias could tell unnerved him greatly.

"I do not take kindly to people hurting my friends." Jaron said finally breaking eye contact to look at Tobias and Finch.

"Well that is just the price of business." The man said, now standing above Jaron.

Jaron looked up at him, not looking like he was worried in the slightest. "Do you have a name or should I just refer to you as what I was calling you in my head, 'Fat, Dumb, and Ugly'?"

The man frowned and viscously kneed Jaron in the face, causing Tobias and Fink to cry out and Jaron to keep his head down in pain. He refused to make a sound, but Fink and Tobias were making plenty for him.

"How dare you treat him that way!" Tobias shouted.

"Your king should learn to show others respect when talking to them." The man said. He grabbed Jaron's chin and forced him to look at him, blood covering Jaron's face below his nose, clearly broken. "My name is Kiner. Odo Kilner. I speak for a large group of those who are still loyal to King Vargan."

Jaron just glared at him. "Well, Kilner. I hate to inform you that Vargan is gone. Move on and accept Kippenger as your king."

Kilner roughly shoved Jaron's head away and turned his back on him. "Kippenger is less of a king than you are." He turned towards Jaron again. "He is a coward that never should have gotten the crown."

"Well now you have me," Jaron said, "what is it that you want?"

Kilner laughed. "What I want is to do what my King never got to do, hang you in the middle of your kingdom in front of all your loyal followers. However I think that the act of hanging is impersonal don't you?"

Jaron tilted his head at the man, "Since I am not a psychopath, I normally do not consider the effects of any method of killing."

The man once again frowned and hit Jaron in the head with his fist, sending his head flying to the side.

"Stop it!" Fink shouted, struggling against the man who held him. Tobias struggled too, and now that they no longer had swords next to their necks, they struggled more.

Kilner saw the struggle and gestured to his men. "We have an hour before we leave, let them come say goodbye." The men holding Tobias and Fink let them go, and instantly they ran to Jaron. Before they could reach him, Kilner held Jaron's chin again, this time kneeling down to come face to face with him.

"I will kill you slowly in front of a crowd of my people. I will bring your corpse back to your kingdom in pieces and make an example of you to all those who speak blasphemy against Vargan."

Jaron took that opportunity to do a very Jaron thing, he spat in Kilner's face with a grin that said he was not in the least bit intimidated. Kilner's face transformed into that of rage before it transformed into a laugh.

"I like your spirit, but it will not be enough to save you from what is to come."

Kilner left to go join his men in scavenging from Jaron's carriage and the men holding Jaron left with him, only leaving one behind to watch the three prisoners. Fink and Tobias ran to either side of Jaron, holding him up when it looked like he was about to fall.

Tobias cursed at the fact that his hands were behind his back still, and put his head in front of Jarons.

"Jaron," he whispered, "I know it hurts, but I need you to look at me so I can see how bad it is, okay?"

Jaron lifted his head up slowly and Tobias winced. Jaron's face was covered in blood, his nose only now slowing down. It was clearly broken, and the bruising was already forming.

"Be honest," Jaron said tiredly looking at Finch, "does it make me look ugly?"

Finch could not help but laugh and Tobias just shook his head. "Don't worry Jaron, nothing could be done to make you any more uglier than you already are."

Jaron put on a mock hurt face and the three of them leaned on each other and eventually ended sitting on their bottoms with Jaron in the middle and Fink and Tobias on either side of him.

"There must be at least ten plus Kilner." Tobias said.

"What is our escape plan?" Asked Fink anxiously.

Jaron only smiled. "Don't worry boys. Mott and Roden have already acted on their part, we have got this covered." He looked to Fink and then to Tobias, his grin widened, looking almost evil with the amount of blood on his face. "Trust me."

Tobias sighed and leaned back. He had a feeling that if this plan didn't end up getting him and everyone else killed, it was going to cost him ten years of his life from stress.

 **Cliffhanger! Yay! (Just kidding). I know how much cliffhangers suck, so I only write them if I plan on posting soon (because I know the pain of waiting three months for the answer).**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought in the reviews!**

 **~StoneyT**


	7. The Long Journey Part Two

Jaron sat with his back against the carriage, fingers absentmindedly picking at the grass around him. Both Fink and Tobias kept glancing back and forth at each other, Fink obnoxiously nudging Tobias with his elbow constantly, gesturing to their distracted king.

"Ask him!" He angrily whispered at Tobias.

Tobias just glared at him even harder, sending him a look that would make even a brave man shudder.

But since Fink was neither brave nor technically a man, he kept nudging him.

Tobias gave in with a sigh and cleared his throat. "Jaron, do you want to fill us in on this little plan of yours?" He asked quietly, making Jaron look up from his weed that he was currently picking.

His nose was swollen to almost twice its size and the bruising around his eyes had already taken effect however his face was almost devoid of any pain. He smiled reassuringly as he looked at his two nervous friends. "Since our kidnappers are either too dumb or too careless to scan the area around them, they failed to notice an Avenian patrol at the border in the woods about seven miles back." Jaron said, smile growing larger as he leaned in.

"Mott and Roden went back to the patrol and are on their way to get reinforcements from not only Carthya but also Kippenger." He finished.

Tobias spoke first, "Jaron there is no way that they will get back in time."

"It would take a miracle." Fink finished.

Jaron shrugged. "We've done more with less before boys, have faith in Mott and Roden."

Tobias would not let up. "It is a two hour ride to the Kippenger and at least another hour to get to the reinforcements from our side. We have at most forty five minutes before they leave to go and kill you."

Jaron brushed his hair back, running his hands through it as he did so. It was a nervous tick that he had developed just recently, and Tobias suspected through his brief studies on human behavior (and just knowing Jaron) that it had something to do with how Imogen had always ran her hands through his hair when he was stressed.

Tobias placed his hand on Jaron's, something that took Jaron by surprise as he flinched and looked up at Tobias. "I am sorry your majesty. I have doubted your brilliance once again." He said seriously looking at Jaron.

Jaron smiled and nodded at him seriously. "We cannot forget how amazing I am." He said.

Tobias scoffed as Fink spoke up. "I am with you as well Jaron, whatever the outcome may be."

Jaron stared at his two friends for a moment before a commotion brought their attention back to their surroundings. The three looked around and were confused at first, until they spotted the sight near the clearing of the woods.

There were three men on Mott and two on Roden, practically pushing them along as they fought with all their might against them. One of the men dragging them called out to Kilner. "Eh boss! Look what we found running amuck!"

Kilner looked amused at the sight as he moved away from the group he was talking to to go approach Mott and Roden. "And who might you two be?" He asked, now standing in front of them.

"We are nothing more than two homeless vagrants wandering around the woods. We mean no harm to you or your men." Roden tried to lie, making Mott not-so-subtly roll his eyes.

Kilner frowned, attempting to hide his amusement with a fake curious glance. "Vagrants you say? I have never seen such vagrants with this nice of clothing." He said, pinching the material of Roden's shirt. "I don't even think that this is normal civilian clothing. Too high end."

"We stole the clothes off a drying line months ago." Mott said, drawing Kilner's attention away from Roden.

"So he can speak." Kilner smiled. "Tell me, are you a thief and a vagrant? The punishment in Carthya might not be so severe, but when I was a boy I saw many a thief get his hand cut off because of his actions. Some for just stealing bread. I can't begin to imagine what would become of those that stole a merchant's clothes."

He took out his sword and held it in his hand, parallel to Mott and Roden. "Shall we test it out now? We do have some time to kill..."

At this point, Tobias had figured that Jaron had had enough. Much to the shock of the few guards still watching them, Jaron stood up, moving towards Kilner.

"Enough of this! You know as well as I do that they are with me. Drop this act and stop being a coward." Jaron said.

Kilner's frown dropped once more as he turned towards Jaron, who now had two of Kilner's men holding back both of his arms.

"There is nothing wrong with just having a little fun, your Royal Highness." Kilner's vicious smile was back, making the four of Jaron's friend nervous.

"You said yourself you wanted me, you have me. Leave them out of this." Jaron reasoned.

"Jaron what are you doing?" Roden asked.

"Please, with your inability to act and Mott's awkwardness this charade would have been up within a matter of minutes and someone would have lost a hand. This _coward_ thinks that going after my men is the best thing to do."

Kilner smiled at Jaron before nodding at his men to release Roden and Mott who know had their hands tied. They were shoved to the ground alongside Finch and Tobias who were simply watching in frustration and worry as they were helpless on the ground.

"You are not a very wise king to be talking so big when you are restrained." Kilner said to Jaron as he came closer to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "It is hard for someone to defend themselves with their hands tied behind their back don't you think?"

Kilner reared back his fist and punched Jaron in the stomach with a hard blow. All four of the men on the ground called out at once, each of them cursing Kilner in a creative array of curse words.

Jaron was on his knees on the ground, trying to recover from the harsh punch. Once again on his knees, Kilner pulled Jaron's hair to get him to look at him. The harsh jerk barely registered on Jaron's face as he looked at Kilner with a stubborn indifference.

"I will enjoy killing you." Kilner hissed.

"Why wait?" Jaron asked him.

"Pardon?" Kilner asked at the same time that Mott, Fink, and Roden all sat up while Tobias heaved a deep and worried sigh.

"I challenge you to a duel. Right here, right now. If you are not a coward you will accept."

Kilner laughed, a flash of worry spreading over his face before returning to his stoic mask. "I know what you are doing, boy. You want me to untie you." He said the last part as if he was talking to his men, who now found themselves circled around Kilner and Jaron.

Jaron know wore a smirk on his face as he looked up at Kilner. "You retie my hands in front of me and I will battle you. One on one. Unless you are scared."

Mott and Tobias instantly realized what Jaron was planning. "Jaron, no. Don't you dare." Tobias muttered.

Mott was louder. "Jaron do not be foolish."

Kilner looked over at the four men on the ground. "You should listen to your friends."

Jaron was harsh. "They are my advisors and as king of Cathya they are also below me therefore I do not adhere to their council so let me ask you again Kilner: will you accept a duel against a restrained and injured man or will you refrain like the coward and trash eating scum you are?"

Jaron was barely able to finish the sentence before Kilner slapped him. "You do not talk to me like that!" He yelled.

Jaron yelled louder. "I said DO YOU ACCEPT THE DUEL?"

The two men stared at one another, both breathing heavily. There was not a sound among them except for the birds which after a moment went silent themselves. The silence was thick and Tobias, Mott, Roden, and Fink waited for one of the two men in front of them to speak. Kilner's men were gathered in anticipation, each one of them looking murderously. Some directed that gaze towards Jaron, but others, although few, directed it at Kilner himself.

Tobias understood Jaron's plan. He really did. Kilner would not be able to refuse his offer. If he did, he'd lose the respect of his men and it would turn to a civil war. That was the thing about being in a group of murderous rebels: there is no loyalty except to one's self.

If Kilner accepted, then Jaron would fight. Normally a battle against a man of Kilner's size and clumsiness would be easy for Jaron, but with Jaron not only restrained but possibly injured? He was not sure.

But then again, if he could defeat Roden with the pirates...

Tobias chanced a glance at Roden who was looking at him already and Tobias realized that Roden had come to the same conclusion he had. He turned to Fink and Mott who were looking at him as well. The four of them nodded in agreement.

They would stand behind Jaron. If he lost, they would do all they could to save him. If he won, they would ensure they all made it out. No matter what, they were leaving with Jaron... alive.

A low whisper was voiced, breaking the silence. "Someone retie the king's bonds and hand him a sword. I accept the challenge. If I win, I get to kill you, and all your friends."

"And if I win," Jaron said as he was jerked upwards. "We get to leave peacefully."

"Deal." Kilner spat.

"Deal."

...

Kilner and Jaron faced each other as a circle consisting of Kilner's men and Tobias, Roden, Mott, and Fink surrounded them. Jaron's hands were tied in front of them, the knots so tight Tobias could already see the blood flowing down his arms. When they got back to the castle Tobias made a mental note that they would need to be disinfected.

 _When_ they got back. Not _if_ they got back. Never, ever _if_.

"You better hurry, Kilner," Jaron sneered, "we don't have long till you get winded. It must be hard for a man of your size to be standing for long."

Kilner lunged at Jaron, sword out and enraged as Jaron managed to dodge under his outstretched arm and bob up behind him. He allowed himself a sideways grin as he looked at the bewildered Kilner. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

At this point Jaron was just trying to antagonize Kilner. Tobias had to admit, despite all of Jaron's traits, getting on people's nerves was perhaps the one he was most skilled at.

Kilner grunted angrily and turned towards Jaron, smiling. "Perhaps you are not as bad as I originally suspected."

Jaron smiled back and gave him a small and quick bow. "Thank you. I suppose I can let you surrender and live now if you wish me to."

Kilner laughed. "While I thank you for the offer, I think I can defeat a restrained child."

Jaron motioned him forward with his sword. "Come get me then."

Kilner yelled as he approached Jaron again, his surgence in speed causing Jaron to stumble back a moment. Kilner's sword clashed against Jaron's as he brought it down towards Jaron's head. Jaron was able to block his sword but before he could move, Kilner used his foot to kick Jaron in the stomach.

With his hands tied together, Jaron was completely vulnerable as he fell back a few steps. He fell into a member of the circle around him and was expecting a swift push back into the ring.

Instead of the push, he received a pull from hands behind him. "He's not playing fair, Jaron and neither do you so _fight_. Use his size to your advantage. Think of Imogen. Use her as a tether. You can do this." Mott whispered quickly in his ear, patting his shoulder before lightly pushing him back.

Jaron found himself with a new energy and swung his sword as much as he could with his bound hands. "Come on!" He yelled in a loud voice that Mott, Roden, Tobias, and Fink had hardly if ever heard before.

Jaron was mad. Not just mad, but furious. Even during the times they had fought together during battle Jaron had never truly really lost his cool. He was calm and calculated, kept himself together for the sake of his people.

Now he was among friends, fighting solely for survival, and any restraint he may have had before had vanished... except for the ones on his hands. "Come on! Fight me!" He yelled surging forward.

Kilner blocked Jaron's attack but the surprise at his aggression was shown and Jaron used it to take him down. He quickly struck to the left, to the right, and then back to the left. Kilner blocked every attack but when Jaron moved to attack his head Jaron elbowed him in the face.

"Go Jaron!" Fink shouted out suddenly taken aback by how fierce Jaron was fighting. He ignored the disapproving looks he got from Mott and Tobias and instead focused on Roden's face with the same amount of amazement Fink had.

The four of them could see Jaron's small smile as he continued to surge on, brutally attacking Kilner, not only with his sword but also with hits and kicks. If Kilner was going to play dirty, so was he.

The fight continued for what seemed like another hour but what could only have been another two minutes until Jaron delivered a deliberating kick to Kilner's knees causing him to fall to the ground. Jaron immediately went behind him and placed his sword to his neck, his bound hands not allowing him to secure Kilner as tightly as he wanted to, but close enough.

Kilner's face was a mix of terrified and agitated. "Well... seems I underestimated you, my _king_." He spat out the last part and Jaron brought the sword closer to his throat, almost drawing blood.

Tobias wanted to shout out but he was too stunned to do anything but watch in silence.

"Now," Jaron said, "you and your men either leave now on foot or I can kill you while you stand."

Kilner audibly gulped. "Your majesty," he said, voice quivering,"if you allow us to go now, we will leave and never bother you again." He laughed shakily. "You have my word."

Jaron brought the sword closer, now drawing blood. "You better not cross the border into Carthya or else I will find you and put you down like the dog you are. Do you understand me?"

Kilner would have nodded had the sword not been so close to him. "Yes, yes of course." He said.

"One of your men needs to untie my men and give them their swords." Jaron stated calmly. "Now."

Kilner motioned to one of his men with his hand and one of the ones that was holding Jaron back earlier now went to go untie Mott, Roden, Tobias, and Finch. Eventually all four of them were free and holding swords.

Jaron watched the whole thing with a careful gaze and then he turned back to Kilner. "Now leave." He said pushing the man with his foot and removing the sword with his neck.

Kilner was away from Jaron then as Jaron stood strong and looked at him. Roden came up to stand beside him and cut away the rope bounding Jaron's hands.

Immediately after the rope was gone Jaron gave his sword an impressive swing, probably to intimidate Kilner's men even more than they already were.

They all backed up and started collecting their items and scrambling to leave while Mott, Tobias, and Fink came up to Jaron.

Well, Fink came _running_ up to Jaron. "That was so cool!" He said excitedly. "Jaron, you are a total bada-"

Tobias cut him off, grabbing one of Jaron's wrists and holding it up so he could see it. It was raw and bleeding, and when Tobias grabbed it Jaron winced, pulling it back.

"I need to treat those." He said pointing at Jaron's wrists.

"And you will get that chance as soon as we get back to the castle." Jaron smiled.

Tobias made a huffing sound while Jaron chuckled and the other three could not help but smile.

"That was some awfully good fighting, Jaron." Mott said.

Jaron frowned. "I'm rusty and that fight took longer than it should have but I appreciate the sentiment."

"You did do good, Jaron." Tobias said. "And... I should not have doubted you when you warned us in the beginning."

"Can I get that in writing? Specifically the words 'Jaron was right'. Just to make sure you do not go back on your words when we go back to our wives and all." Jaron winked at him and Tobias animatedly rolled his eyes.

The four of them were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Jaron looked behind him to see that all of Kilner's men except Kilner himself and two others had left. While they were talking Jaron had kept an eye on all the men leaving, but he had to admit that he had gotten a little distracted and just assumed either Roden, Mott, or Tobias might have started watching for him.

"Is there something bothering you, Odo?" Jaron asked, using the man's first name.

If Kilner was bothered by this he did not show it, instead he nervously rocked on his heels and put his hands in front of him.

"I just wanted to formally apologize to your majesty and thank ye for letting me live. My right and left hand," he said gesturing to the two other men next to him, "also thank you for your kindness."

Jaron was incredulous at Kilner's apology and after looking back open mouthed at the other three, turned back towards Kilner, straightening out his posture. "All is forgiven." He said.

Kilner stuck out his hand for Jaron to shake and Jaron reached out to take it.

Later, much later, Tobias would flash back to this moment and rethink why him, Roden, Mott, Fink, and especially Jaron himself had not stopped that shake from happening. After talking with Mott he believes it might have been Jaron's pride or perhaps even hope at making a new ally out of Kilner had they come to terms.

After all, the biggest, most possible self-destructing trait Jaron had was his want to give everyone a second chance, even if they had done absolutely nothing to deserve it. Tobias knew this was the trait that would get him killed one day, but it was also the trait that made him the best king Carthya had ever had... and probably will _ever_ have.

But he still wishes he could have stopped that handshake. Because then Kilner would have not been able to pull Jaron off balance right into his blade, viciously stabbing Jaron in the abdomen.

Tobias's whole world froze as Kilner ripped the blade out and his two other men advanced on Mott and Roden in a last ditch attempt to get revenge for their fallen king.

Roden and Mott quickly went into action, honestly their military training was no match for Kilner's men and they easily incapacitated them.

But while they were doing that, Tobias was staring at Kilner and Jaron.

As Kilner withdrew the blade, Jaron's hands immediately flung to his wound, his mouth forming an 'oh' as he looked down. He stumbled back a few steps and then brought his hands up to his face, looking at how they were covered in his own blood.

He would have fallen then, had it not been for Fink who immediately was behind him, catching him as he fell and gently going down with him.

Tobias looked at Kilner, who surprisingly just looked at the blade with a kind of awe, probably just realizing that there was a very good chance he had just killed the king of Carthya.

Tobias wasted no time in grabbing his own sword and plunging it through Kilner while he was staring at the blade. He only looked up at Tobias for a second before he himself fell. With no one to catch him, he hit the road hard and with a deafening thud.

Out of all of them, Tobias was by far the least aggressive, the last to use any kind of weapon. But in that moment, as he took his sword out of Kilner and threw it on the ground, all he felt was a numbness as the world around him was quiet and all he heard was a buzz in his ears.

He turned to see Mott and Roden who had the same shell-shocked expression he had. The only thing that took him out of his stupor was the sound of his name being screamed.

"Tobias! Tobias help me I don't know what to do!" Fink screamed at him in panic.

Tobias quickly snapped out of it and bent down next to Fink, looking at Jaron up and down trying to think of how to help him.

He was a doctor. This is what he was trained to do. But all he could think of was that this was serious. Jaron could very easily die if Tobias made one wrong move. Then Carthya would lose his king. Imogen would lose her husband and he would lose his brother.

 _His brother?_ At first his thought surprised him, but then again, after all this time, that was what Jaron was to him. After all, the two of them had gone through everything together for all these years, always by each other's sides.

Jaron could not die. Tobias could not let Jaron die.

Tobias steeled himself and then looked up at both Mott and Roden, both of whom looked as terrified as he felt. "Mott, go grab all the horses and get the carriage ready, we need to transport Jaron. Try and make a bed so I can stabilize him in the carriage. Roden, take one of the horses and see if you can ride ahead and get word to everyone to prepare for us. I am going to need help if Jaron is to live."

Mott and Roden both nodded and took off to do their jobs and Tobias looked down at Jaron. Jaron's eyes were open and he looked up and Tobias with a smile as Tobias took off his top layer of clothing.

"You gonna... gonna... buy me dinner first?" Jaron breathed out smiling at him while Fink cradled his head in his lap.

"Like I would ever go out with a pig like you." Tobias said as he gently pressed on Jaron's stomach to find the wound.

"Hmm..." Jaron mumbled.

"Fink," Tobias said, looking at the boy, "hold this right here." He said handing him his shirt and pointing to the still bleeding wound on Jaron.

Fink did as he was told and put pressure on it causing Jaron to groan in pain.

"Hurts, Toby." Jaron said quietly.

Tobias frowned, Jaron only called him 'Toby' on two occasions. Either when he was extremely drunk, or when he was experiencing extreme emotion. The last time he called him Toby was when Imogene had gotten sick while pregnant. In the end her and the baby were okay, but that did not mean that Jaron was not beside himself with worry.

"I know it does Jaron but just let it do its job and you'll be good as new." Tobias responded quickly working on him with whatever tools he had. He did not have much, and instead he found a rope next to Jaron and tied his shirt around the wound after having Fink help him lift up Jaron quickly. Tobias also managed to get a quick peak at Jaron's back, almost crying in relief that the knife had not gone all the way through.

All he could do was wait while Mott got the carriage ready for them to use. Tobias kept close watch on Jaron and tried his best to keep him talking.

"Jaron, I need you to stay with me. Stay awake with me." Tobias insisted.

"I don't want to." Jaron said, slowly shaking his head.

"I don't really care what you want."

"I... I am s-still your king."

"Yeah, and I'm your doctor, so don't you dare close your eyes."

Jaron huffed and looked at Fink who gave him a watery smile. Jaron turned back to Tobias.

"My girls." He said panicked, trying to sit up by clawing on to Tobias's shirt. Tobias knew he was in shock now, he knew that it was imperative he get him to calm down. Tobias held on to his arms and looked at him in the eyes.

"You will see both of your girls as long as you just stay still now, Jaron." Tobias tried.

Jaron was still panicking. He tried to grab onto Tobias's shirt even more, but Tobias held both of his arms until he stopped moving at all, too tired to fight. He leaned back down and looked at Tobias.

Tobias took his hand in his and squeezed it tight, then yelled at Mott. "Hurry!" He shouted.

"I've almost got it!" Mott yelled, trying to find all the horses for the carriage and tie them back up.

In the meantime, Jaron spoke again, this time a drop of blood falling from his mouth. He could only let out a whisper. "I've got to be there for my girls, Toby." He said. He gulped before he continued,"b-but if I can't... I want you to... I want you and 'Inda to take care of my girls and... and I want you to-"

Tobias stopped him. "Jaron, you can't. Stop this talk you'll be fine."

Jaron shook his head. "I-I don't..."

Jaron trailed off and Tobias shook him lightly. "You can't Jaron because Imogene is pregnant." He said with a sob make Fink still beside him.

Jaron's face transformed into utter disbelief. "Again?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tobias said shakily, "she wanted to wait till after you came back to tell you. But you can't leave her behind now. You're going to be a dad again."

Jaron smiled and laid his head back on Fink. Mott came running up besides them. "Let's go." He said.

Together Tobias, Mott, and Fink were able to carry Jaron quickly to the carriage causing only minimal gasps from Jaron. Whether that was because they were not hurting him or because Jaron was pass the point of feeling Tobias was not sure.

"Hang on, Jaron." Mott would whisper as they moved him until eventually he was situated and Mott was speeding away.

Mott did a good job in making the most stable bed for Jaron but as he drove he could not help the occasional pot hole and bump in the rode that he drove over. Tobias could not help but flashback to the time when Jaron came back after being with the pirates, the horrible carriage ride back with his leg and how every second they were scared of losing him. Now it was the same but even worse because although Jaron's eyes were open, he was almost unresponsive.

Fink stayed with him and mumbled to him the entire time and Tobias did what he could to keep him comfortable. There was really nothing he could do more until they made it back to the castle and he hoped that Roden had the castle well prepared.

All was quiet as Fink continued to mumble to Jaron and occasionally run his fingers through his hair in a very innocent manner as Jaron simply laid there, eyes open and full of emotion, his face in a mix of pain and serenity.

Tobias was fixing the binding on his wound for the eighth time when he heard Fink suddenly go quiet.

"Jaron?" He asked.

Tobias looked at Jaron and saw that his eyes were now closed. Tobias sat up and moved closer to him, seeing that he had stopped breathing as well.

"No, no, no." He said. "You don't get to do this to us."

Jaron remained still as Tobias began to start CPR, flashing back to that time by the lake. "Come on, come on." He chanted until Fink but a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"What?" Tobias snapped.

"We're here." Fink said looking out the window at the castle.

Never had Tobias been more happy at seeing the grey walls until now. He looked at Fink and then back at Jaron with a sudden immediate urgency.

"We need to move... now."

 **A/N:**

 **First and foremost, I am so sorry for how long it took me to update this. I realized how horrible of a human I was for making you guys wait this long and so this beast of a chapter just kind of took its own life to make up for it. Honestly I had a plan and then I threw it out of the window while writing this chapter.**

 **Secondly, I would like to apologize for this cliffhanger and let y'all know that the next chapter will be the last chapter and an epilogue of sorts so stay tuned.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~StoneyT**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:**

 **Oh my gosh this is it! I am so thankful for the loyal followers of this story out there and thank you guys so much for sticking with me for so long. Although this fandom is small, it is really one of the best out there. Let me know if you guys want me to write more because I will never get tired of these awesome characters. I love writing these so much, and this story holds a special place to me. This past year (and one month and ten days) have been a series of on and off postings with some insanely large waits, but this is still my favorite story I've ever written. Thanks y'all!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **(The italicized is in the past.)**

Epilogue

Jaron had never panicked as much as he was panicking right now. Every time this happened he was horrified, pacing outside of Imogen's room like a mad man.

The first time was the hardest, Imogen had been sick before and they had no idea what to expect. The second time was easier, they both knew a little of what to expect. Jaron never imagined there would be a third time, but as he waited outside her door he found himself still nervous and still pacing.

He stopped his pacing when he heard footsteps running down the corridor to where he was standing. "Carver slow down!" Fink shouted as Jaron saw his son appear followed by an exhausted and exasperated Fink.

"Jaron... I can't explain." Fink said, breathing heavily.

"Uncle Fink let me eat sugar! Mommy never lets me eat sugar." Carver said looking happily at his dad and Fink.

"Oh he did?" Jaron asked.

Fink rubbed his hand over his neck. "I may have given him a tiny, tiny bit." He said holding his fingers together to indicate the small amount.

"Uncle Fink gave me five cookies!" Carver said, holding out all of his fingers for Jaron to see exactly how many Uncle Fink had given him.

"Wow!" Jaron said, kneeling down to his son's level. "Uncle Fink is going to have five," he lifted his own hand out, this time up towards where Fink was standing, "hours of cleaning the stables after this. Don't you love the horses _Uncle_ Fink."

Fink just gulped and took Carver by the hand. "How bout you and I go run around for a little bit?"

Carver nodded and ran off, Jaron and Fink both watching him as he did so. Jaron turned to Fink. "You better have him under control by the time I see you next." He pointed at him.

Fink nodded and then chased after Carver, Jaron returning now to his nervous pacing, Lilly still watching him from behind.

He continued his pacing until he heard the footsteps return. "Fink I _swear_ to you-" He stopped abruptly as he saw a confused Amarinda walk up to him.

"I take it that whatever ill will you have towards Fink is well deserved." She smiled.

"Very." He responded.

He had been so distracted in his pacing that he had failed to notice the small look Amarinda was giving him. She kept moving her eyes behind her and had to clear her throat for Jaron to notice.

He gave her a wide smile and nodded before he spoke. "Amarinda, have you seen Lilly anywhere?" He asked.

"Boo!" A tiny voice said as they jumped out from behind Amarinda.

Jaron pretended to be scared and fell back, landing carefully on the ground while placing a hand to his heart. "Lilly!" He shouted. "You scared me!"

"I got you, daddy!" She said smiling and running up towards him.

He held out his arms as she ran into them, lessening his worry instantly. Something about his little girl was magical, just by holding her he was able to instantly feel himself at ease and at peace with everything.

She had his blonde hair, but every other of her features belonged to Imogen. She was the most beautiful person Jaron ever had seen, and that was not just his bias because he was her dad. Roden had teased him non-stop that soon he would have to be a king only part time because of all the time he would spend chasing away his daughter's future boyfriends.

After giving him a glare Jaron always responded that that could be Roden's permanent job if he does not shut his mouth.

But right now, as he holds her in his arms, she pulls back for a second.

"What's wrong, daddy?" She asked him.

That was another one of Imogen's traits she had inherited, she could read him like a book. "Nothing, flower, I'm just worried about mommy."

"Is it time for the baby?" She asked.

(She was also incredibly smart, a trait that Jaron insisted came from him but they all knew probably came from Imogen.)

"That's right." He said _booping_ her nose with his finger.

He took a second to think for himself. He never thought that this would be his life, that he'd be sitting here, _booping_ his six year old daughter's nose.

During a large section of his early life, he had only been concerned with staying alive on the streets, working hard to survive. Then there was a brief period of calmness, then back to surviving. Then the war and all that came with it, and then he had been able to (for the most part) live as the King without any major incidents.

Well, _mostly_. There had been some close calls along the way, but nothing as close as the Kilner incident.

 _Jaron could only remember in flashes of memory. There was nothing that he could fully make out, only blurry images of faces and other things._

 _He remembers, for example, a blurry face above his, saying something about how only time would tell and that they just needed to wait._

 _If he thought really hard, he could match the voice to a name._

 _Tobias._

 _That was Tobias talking. But why was he so blurry? And why did he sound sad?_

 _Don't be sad, Tobias._

 _He blacked out again._

 _The next time he remembers only hearing a sound. It was the sound of someone crying. It was Imogen. He'd recognize that cry anywhere._

 _He needed to fix it, needed to stop her from crying. She should never be sad._

 _But why was she sad?_

 _He could not think of anything at the top of his head and instead squeezed his hand where he could feel her holding on to him._

 _The crying stopped then, and instead he heard her call him name. "Jaron?" She asked._

 _He could not respond, instead he just went back to sleep, happy he had made her stop crying._

 _The next memory is of a voice singing. It was the most beautiful voice in the entire world and he knew that only one person had that kind of voice. It was his flower and she was singing to him. But she was sad._

 _Why was everyone so sad?_

 _The next time he hears someone arguing with someone. Loudly._

 _He hears it more clearly than he has heard things before, and this time is able to make out full sentences._

" _Maybe you should not be so quick to give up on him!" One voice shouted at the other._

" _I'm not giving up on him I am being realistic! He has been like this for eight days and the people are starting to get curious as to why their king has disappeared!"_

" _Surely you can stall them for longer, Harlowe!"_

 _Harlowe? And was that Roden's voice? They never fight._

 _Jaron was just confused, everyone around him seemed to be in a constant state of emotional high but he just seemed so... mellow._

 _So mellow in fact that he decided he should go back to sleep instead of listening to their fighting. It was too painful for him._

 _Before he fell asleep he heard one last voice - Tobias - whisper something in his ear, "Don't you dare give up on us, Jaron."_

There were only three moments before in his life when he felt this much joy. The first was at his wedding to the most beautiful girl in all of the world, and the next two were holding the most beautiful children. The fourth moment where he felt this much joy was when he was holding his third, a son.

Jaron sat next to Imogen who was lying on the bed, eyes looking at him peacefully holding their newborn. "He was the hardest." She said quietly as she watched him sleep.

"Does this mean we are done having little princes and princesses?" Jaron asked jokingly.

She smiled and lightly chuckled. "I am not putting a definite no on anything." She said.

"Then neither am I." He smiled.

The two of them sat together in peace before there was a light knock at the door. Tobias and Amarinda peaked their heads out from behind the door, Amarinda heading straight for Imogen and Tobias heading towards Jaron and the baby.

Jaron looked up to Tobias with glee in his face. "I have a son." He said proudly gesturing to the bundle in his arms.

Tobias smirked at him. "I know I helped deliver him."

Jaron scoffed. "I am just excited." He said. Now there will be three of my children to drive you crazy."

"I cannot wait." Tobias winked.

"There is something you should know." Jaron said seriously making the other three in the room look towards him. "There is something that the two of us need to discuss."

"Over the years you have been the physician to the royal family, but I fear that being the physician can no longer be your primary job."

Tobias and Amarinda looked at each other, shocked. Amarinda turned to Imogen who had her face cast down and Tobias turned to Jaron who he looked at with a surprised face.

"Is there something I did wrong, Jaron? I mean if it is-"

Jaron put up a hand. "Please do not wake the baby."

Tobias continued whispering, "I can change if there was something that was unsatisfactory to you-"

"There is nothing you can say that can change my mind." Jaron said, holding his chin up.

Tobias, almost to the point of tears in his eyes, stepped forward to Jaron. "I don't understand."

Jaron looked up at him, this time with a wide grin appearing upon his face. "My physician cannot be your primary care. Instead it will be being the godson to my children, especially baby Toby."

Tobias blinked hard. He looked back at Imogen and Amarinda who both had large smiles across their faces.

"Baby Toby?" He asked confused, pointing to the bundle in Jaron's arms.

"Yes. Tobias Sage Eckbert. Third in line for the crown." He said. "Toby for short." He added with a wink.

Tobias scoffed. "I don't know what to say... Jaron are you sure? I mean you have Mott and Roden and Harlowe and-"

"Tobias!" Jaron whisper-shouted. "Be quiet and come hold your new godson."

 _It took him twelve days to wake up and when he did it was in total darkness. His eyes slowly peeked open as he looked around._

 _He soon realized this was his bedroom and that he was in his bed. But things were different._

 _One was that Imogen was not in bed beside him like she always was._

 _Two was that there were tables set up next to the bed with a bunch of different medical looking equipment on them as well as a bath a couple of feet away from the bes empty of water._

 _Three, and probably the most noticeable, was that there was a cot next to his bed with the sleeping form of Tobias next to him. Jaron managed a quick smile as he noticed Tobias fell asleep with a book on his face, but that smile soon turned to a groan as a pain rose in his abdomen._

 _Tobias's eyes instantly flew open and the book clattered to the floor as he looked at the wide eyed Jaron._

" _You're awake!" He shouted._

 _Jaron nodded. "Yes it appears so." He whispered having lost his voice almost completely._

" _What can I get you?" Tobias asked now standing._

" _Water would be great." Jaron said eyes going to the water glass near the table._

" _Of course, of course." Tobias muttered as he brought the water up to Jaron's lips. Jaron drank it steadily and afterwards the two of them just stared at one another._

" _It is really, really good that you're awake, Jaron. You had us all quite worried."_

" _I am sorry." Jaron muttered._

" _Don't apologize Jaron. I figured if anyone were to take a twelve day nap it would be you."_

 _Jaron shrugged, a smile at his mouth. "I need my beauty rest." He said._

 _Tobias offered a light chuckle in the dark. His expression turned gray as he continued to stare at Jaron. "We... I thought I would not be able to get you back Jaron." He said so low Jaron could barely hear him. "I thought... I thought I'd fail you and Imogen. You... you died, Jaron. You died on your way back."_

 _Jaron reached over and grabbed his hand, something very unlike Jaron that made Tobias jump a little._

" _Do you feel that?" He asked._

" _Yes?" Tobias asked._

" _The heat coming from my hand?"_

" _Do you have a fever?"_

" _No you imbecile."Jaron said in the most loving way he could." It means I'm alive and that I'm here and that you did it. You saved me. And I promise not to get stabbed by a sociopath again... well... at least for a year or two." Jaron added with a smile._

 _Tobias scoffed. "You're an idiot."_

" _And you're my doctor so what does that make you?"_

" _An even bigger idiot."_

 _But in that moment they both smiled and Tobias knew he would not trade his job for the world._

 _Even if it meant a few added gray hairs here and there._

 **The End**


	9. UPDATE

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **This is not a chapter but I just wanted to let you know that I have just posted a new Ascendance Trilogy fic! I totally saw all those comments and even though it is not the biggest fandom in the world, it is THE funnest (that's a word) to write. I am actually really excited about this one. It centers around Jaron, Tobias, and Roden and their kids and all the trouble they get into. It is basically just a giant piece of fluff that explores our favorite 14/15 year old boys as 30 year old dads. It's called Going Grey and if you liked this story, you'll probably like this one too.**

 **So, if you want, go check it out and drop a fave, follow, or review. I am always open to suggestions, comments, recommendations, requests, criticisms, or if you just want to talk about one of the most underrated book series of our generation that I've loved for five years now. Just private message me or review in the comments below.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **StoneyT**


End file.
